1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boring bars and more particularly to a boring bar fastening device for a single blade configuration or a double blade configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
CNC (computer numerical control) lathes are widely employed as technologies advance. The CNC lathes can perform cutting, drilling, etc. on an object. For example, a lathe may be required to cut an object by using one of different blades.
Diameter of a bore formed by boring a workpiece done by a lathe is required to precisely controlled. Typically, a boring bar is used for a rough boring and a fine boring of the bore. In detail, initially a boring bar having a double blade is used for a rough boring of the bore and then a boring bar having a single blade is used for a fine boring of the bore. However, there is no boring bar fastening device for single or double blade commercially available as far as the present inventor is aware. Thus, a worker has to detach the cutter from the lathe and replace the blade with a suitable one in the machining process. This is a laborious, time consuming job. Further, the newly blade may be not securely and/ore precisely mounted. Thus, it may cause vibration and even damage during the machining process.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.